Percy Jackson and The Olympians Watch Movies?
by iamfandom
Summary: Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends watch some movies. A series of one shots. If you have a favorite movie comment it! PERCABETH TRATIE THALICO CHARISSE
1. Pitch Perfect

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Watch Movies?**

Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends watch some movies. A series of one shots. If you have a favorite movie comment it! PERCABETH TRATIE THALICO CHARISSE

Setting: After Great War at Doors of Death. Percabeth is out of Tartarus.

Disclaimer: If I were Uncle Rick, I wouldn't be writing FF, I'd be giving my beautiful fangirls HoH!

_#1: Pitch Perfect_

General POV

Percy was lazily sitting in his cabin. It had been raining all day, and yes, he was extremely bored. Annabeth had gone over to the Apollo cabin to watch a movie earlier, so he was all alone. He started to drift off to sleep when there were a series of hurried knocks on his door. He opened it to find a drenched Travis and Connor Stoll. Travis was holding a video camera wrapped in plastic. This couldn't be good.

"What are you to up to?" Percy asked.

"No time for small talk! You have to see this!" they yelled in unison. Connor grabbed Percy and they were racing across the field getting soaked by the rain. Apparently, Mr. D thought it was a good day to water the strawberries. They finally were right outside the Apollo cabin.

"What-" Percy started, but was cut off by a shush from the brothers. They motioned for him to listen. And that's when Percy heard it; the faint sound of voices.

"Ok, so we are doing the Riff off right?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, ready?" a guy asked.

"We were born ready!" the girl exclaimed back.

"Cool. We start. A 1…2…1…2…3…4!"

Travis and Connor were now looking in the window. Percy leant forward and looked into the brightly lit Apollo cabin. First off, all the furniture was pushed aside, creating a large space in the middle. On one side, there were all the guys from the Apollo cabin, and a couple from the Aphrodite cabin. Will Solace stood in the front of the group, with a competitive look on his face.

On the other side of the room, were all the girls from that cabin, and some Aphrodite's, too. But what caught Percy by surprise, was that Annabeth was standing in the front, with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's on, Solace!" she said. And Will started to sing, along with the rest of the guys.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey_

Mickey, you're so fine

The boys clapped their hands while advancing on the girls. But then the song switched off. Annabeth sung lead while other girls danced and made different noises with their mouths.

_You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
So shiny and new_

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like

Then an Aphrodite girl stepped up and they started singing a new song. Annabeth moved to the side and put her fists up.

_Like the one in me  
That's O.K.  
Let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes  
Let's get down to it_

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

Then another stepped forward, and guessing by the suggestive dancing, was an Aphrodite.

_Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on_

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whip excite me

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex

Another Apollo boy slipped forward and ended up write in front of the girl, and started singing.

_Sex baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Alright_

Let's talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit

Let's talk about sex, baby

The Aphrodite girl fought back, changing the song.

_Baby, all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me too  
And I_

But this is an Apollo kid we're talking about.

_And I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me_

It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time

Annabeth pushed back the very competitive Aphrodite girl and glared at the Apollo boy, who backed away reluctantly.

_It's going down fad to Blackstreet  
The horneys got abby collar creations funk like acne  
No doubt I put it down never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour with horneys Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers

Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them up open all over town  
Strictly biz she don't play around  
Cover much grounds got game by the pound

Getting paid is her forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I can't get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

We out

After it was all done, everyone burst out laughing. There was a share of high fives and fist bumps. Percy had no idea what just happened. He was kind of dumbfounded. He had never actually heard Annabeth sing, let alone rap. She would easily fit in with the whole musical thingy the Apollo club does all day. Travis pressed the stop button on the camera. Travis and Connor were trying to keep all their laughter in. Then a Blondie from the Apollo cabin pointed at the window Percy, Travis, and Connor were in. Travis and Connor turned to run, like they had known what to do the whole time. But Percy wasn't fast enough. Annabeth quickly ran out and dragged Percy into the cabin. Annabeth was smiling; one of those genuine, bright smiles. She was too drunk with happiness to be embarrassed.

"What'd you think?" Annabeth said wrapping her arms around Percy's waist, looking up into those untamed sea-green eyes.

Percy was still in shock. "That…that…was amazing," he stuttered. Annabeth laughed and kissed ever so lightly on the lips.

"You have to watch the rest of the movie with us!" she exclaimed as she pulled him over to the rest of the Apollo and Aphrodite kids were sitting. Percy sat on a bean bag, and pulled Annabeth into his lap. They sat and watched the rest of the movie. On the way back to Percy's cabin (I know what you are thinking. No this is not rated M—After Percabeth got back from Tartarus, they had horrid nightmares and always slept with each other. No dirty minds please!), around midnight, they were humming the songs.

Percy closed the cabin door behind him. He turned and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and leant his forehead against hers.

"You know, Apollo would be proud of you today," Percy said with a smirk.

"I assume that means The Stolls have blackmail on me?" Annabeth said with a laugh.

"Absolutely," Percy said laying her down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and dug his nose into her hair, whispering the words of a song from the movie:

_Ive got the magic in me  
(I've got the magic baby)  
every time i touch that track it turns into gold  
(turns to gold)  
now everybody knows I've got the magic  
magic magic magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic magic magic  
(So clap your hands, c'mon)  
magic magic magic  
(everybody clap your hands, c'mon. so clap your hands, c'mon)  
aaaahhhooooooooo  
(everybody clap your hands)  
ive got the magic in me_

**Hi friends! The next movie I think I'll do is Tangled, but if you have ideas- I love ideas. **

**-Gabrielle**


	2. Tangled

_#2: Tangled_

_Setting: After TLO before TLH_

_Disclaimer: I'm too much of loser to be Uncle Rick._

_A/N: Hello. Good-Bye._

Percy and Annabeth went to the movies. They don't/can't go to movies often, so it was a really special little date that Percy had planned with her. Annabeth was never one for Disney because of the whole princess thing, but she did enjoy the trailer for Tangled. It wasn't necessarily all cheesy chivalry and beautiful girls. So she agreed. Percy and Annabeth walked arm and arm down the hall to the theater. Like any typical couple. Except, they were no typical couple. Of course, they just finished the second titan war and probably had monsters on their tail right now. But who cares? They were enjoying themselves. Through the whole movie, Annabeth laid her head on Percy's shoulder while Percy wrapped an arm around her. The movie was soon ending and (**SPOILER ALERT if you haven't seen Tangled) **Flynn cut Rapunzel's hair, and they watched as the sunny blonde drained from her hair. Annabeth whispered ever so into his ear,

"You ever, ever even think of cutting my hair, I will feed you to Clarisse."

Percy laughed lightly, and replied:

"Don't you ever think of dying your hair, or else I'll use my super-duper son of Poseidon powers, to wash al that dye out!"

Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy on the cheek.

When the movie ended, Percy and Annabeth stood up; Annabeth wrapping her arm in Percy's and started to walk out. Behind them, they could hear the sound of a little determined boy.

"NO MAMMA! It was all fake! He didn't cut her hair!"

"And honey, do you have any proof?"

"Yes, momma. How could that be real if Rapunzel still has all her hair?"

"And how do you know that, sweetie?"

"Because Rapunzel is right here!" The little five year old said running up to Annabeth and grabbing on to her leg. Annabeth turned gently and looked down at the little boy. The lady quickly ran up and detached the little boy from Annabeth's leg.

"I'm so sorry about him!"

"No it's fine. Have a good night!"

Percy and Annabeth continued to walk out of the theater, when Percy leaned over and whispered, "That boy was right. How could that be real, if I have the real Rapunzel right here."

Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy gently. It was a very special day.

_A/N: I think I'll do Finding Nemo next!_

_I need ideas. R&R!_


	3. The Lightning Theif

_#3: The Lightning Thief_

_A/N: After defeat of Gaea- three years later_

Malcom had become world renown for his book series on Percy and Annabeth's life. So when they offered him to sell the rights to making a movie, of course was his answer. Not too long after, they created the movie. Malcom was surprised, for they didn't consult him on any of the details, but still he was happy to see what they did with his "fictional" stories. He called up Percy and Annabeth, to see if they would come to the premiere with him. He warned them that they should probably conceal their faces, or appear as just a loving couple, who knew the author. They agreed.

The day of, Annabeth and Percy sneaked in the back, to avoid all the publicity. Of course, Malcom went through the premiere way to sign books and exclaim that he was very excited. He met up with Percy and Annabeth and they entered the theater and made their way to the top, so no one would notice them there.

Before the movie started, Malcom explained and pointed out the actors among the audience of the movie theater.

"And that there is Logan Lerman, he played Percy, and Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth. I didn't get to help write the movie, but they promised me it'd be spectacular!"

*time lapse to 118 minutes later*

"Oh Styx!" yelled Malcom when it was over. Percy and Annabeth were laughing their heads off.

"That was terrible!" Malcom exclaimed in utter surprise and disappointment.

"Well, you did trust Hollywood with this Malcom!" Annabeth pointed out.

"I don't know, I think I looked pretty good!" Percy said with a smirk. Annabeth whacked his shoulder and exclaimed, "I was a brunette!"

They walked out of the theater later to find the actors speaking to each other right outside of the doors. Malcom had gone off to yell at the producers and director, so Percy and Annabeth thought they would mess around a bit.

"Hello, the names Percy" Percy said holding his hand out to Logan, "Nice job up there."

Logan shook Percy's hand and smiled, "Thanks! I had never read the books before but the writers said I got the character down."

"Yeah, I really liked how you defeated the Minotaur and all that was pretty cool."

"Yeah, don't think I could do it in real life!"

Percy smiled, "I bet I could give the Minotaur a run for his money!"

Logan gave him a strange look. Percy continued. "And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. She is a big fan of the books."

Annabeth shook Logan's hand and Alexandra's.

"So are you guys friends of the author's?" Alexandra asked, completely oblivious that she was looking at the real Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy and then back at Alexandra. "You could say that."

Logan, who had a flabbergasted look on his face, asked "Wait—so your names are Percy and Annabeth? Like the movie characters? That's so cool!"

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah, like the _book _characters. Quite a coincidence, don't you think? You guys should really read the books sometime." The couple smiled and turned and left the theater.


End file.
